1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector which is sealed against the normal atmospheric environment and in particular to an electrical connector in which both the plug and receptacle portions are sealed in both the mated and unmated conditions.
2. The Prior Art
Most electrical connectors have been designed to provide a tight seal against the normal atmospheric environment only when the connector members are mated. Some connectos have a cover or lid which tightly fits over the receptacle portion making it sealed tight in an unmated condition. However, very few electrical connectors provide sealing of the contacts for both the plug and the receptacle members when they are not mated. Even fewer electrical connectors provide sealing for both the plug and the receptacle in the mated and unmated condition and yet can be mated with one hand. Those known connectors that have sealing for both the plug and receptacle generally have some kind of cover or lid which must be removed from at least one or both of the members before they can be properly fully mated.